


big baby

by junscult



Category: CIX (Band), K-pop
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junscult/pseuds/junscult
Summary: "no, wanna cuddle with you in bed now." he pouted.





	big baby

"i'm home." a small voice called from the hallway followed by soft footsteps and a heavy sigh.

"hi baby, how was school?" yonghee asked, sitting on the couch while watching a drama, _at eighteen._

"tiring." hyunsuk replied before lying himself down on his small boyfriemd, yonghee, who let out a huff of air because of the tall boy. _hyunsuk may be 186cm tall, but he acts like he is 5cm tall and weighs nothing._

"yonghee, i'm so tired." said boy laughed at the younger while stroking his hair softly. 

hyunsuk was almost deep asleep until yonghee spoke up, "no! don't fall asleep on the couch, i'm not gonna be able to carry you to the bedroom." hyunsuk pouted, which made yonghee melt a little on the inside.

_"you're so fucking cute stop that."_ was what yonghee almost said, but prevented himself from saying that and almost punching his boyfriend in the face, by grabbing his hand and bringing him to the bedroom, where he tucked him in.

"aw look at you, my big baby." he cooed at the boy tucked in while cupping his face with his hands. "i'm not a big baby!" hyunsuk protested with a pout, almost falling asleep which made him look even cuter than he already was.

yonghee laughed and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up. "you're not joining me?" hyunsuk asked with only his head peaking from his blanket.

"i'll join you in a few, don't worry." yonghee flashed a smile at him, hyunsuk nodded.

* * *

it had been what feels like an hour to hyunsuk and yonghee still wasn't laying with him. still half asleep, the boy stood up and walked to the living room, where he saw yonghee studying at such a late hour.

a small smile creeped onto hyunsuk's face, _"he's always so hardworking."_

yonghee sighed, _"i really do not understand any of this fucking shit."_ was the only thing he could think for an hour straight, not noticing the younger boy that had been staring at him for a few minutes already.

he almost screamed when he felt two arms around his waist and a head on his shoulder. "yonghee, come to bed it's late." hyunsuk whined softly.

yonghee smiled while continuing to read the big text in his history book, "baby, just a few more chapters and i'll join you, okay?" he said as he patted hyunsuk's hair.

"no, wanna cuddle with you in bed now." the sleepy boy pouted.

hyunsuk sat up straight and crossed his arms over his chest, "you're always studying until early in the morning, never spending time with me, never cuddling with me, you always put your studies above yourself and me," he paused.

"which i totally understand, i mean, your studies are also very important and it's obviously a big part of your future, but at least do it for your own health because your physical and mental health are more important than your studies are." hyunsuk ranted half asleep. yonghee laughed at his boyfriend's sleepy state.

"okay, i'll put myself first and i'll cuddle more with you from now on, hm?" he laughed at the sleepy boy behind him. "let me just study a f-"

"yonghee!" hyunsuk whined, now louder than before, as he stood up. he faced yonghee, with his eyes still closed.

"hyunsuk, no." yonghee said sternly already knowing what the younger was going to do to him, but hyunsuk was stubborn and had yonghee in his arms within a second.

* * *

hyunsuk put yonghee softly on their bed and went to lay next to him right away. yonghee laughed at him when hyunsuk snuggled his face into yonghee's chest.

"you're really a big baby, you know that?" yonghee giggled, hyunsuk hummed.

"i'm baby but i'm your baby." 

"yes, you're my big baby."


End file.
